


Day 1

by impalaimagining



Series: What A Beautiful Day [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaimagining/pseuds/impalaimagining
Summary: Another hunt, another small town, another main street sidewalk. To Sam, something about this one - about all of this - seems… different.





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song What A Beautiful Day by Chris Cagle

Dean drummed on the steering wheel of the Impala, Metallica pounding through the speakers and filling the car. Sam scrolled through the most recent local news articles on his phone, ignoring his brother’s incessant humming, as he usually did. Sam’s thumb flicked by the bolded headline and he quickly back-tracked.

“Got it.” He pursed his lips. “Here we go.”

“What’s it look like?” Dean glanced at Sam from the corner of his eye as Sam reached to turn the radio down. “Buzzkill.” Dean mumbled. Sam’s eyebrows knitted together as he cast his eyes in his brother’s direction before returning his attention to the screen.

“Three victims, all killed in just under a week. Only thing left behind were the bones.” Sam grimaced at the image that appeared in his mind.

“Our kinda thing.” Dean nodded, approving of Sam’s find. 

“Told you.” Sam muttered quietly, continuing his research. Dean rolled his eyes and continued down the open road, heading into the little town where the headline had first debuted. 

* * *

Fed suits, ties, fake badges, and a cover story good enough to weasel their way into the sheriff’s office. Sam and Dean treaded down the sidewalk, speaking softly of their findings and ignoring the looks thrown their way. 

“You’re sure that’s what she said?” Sam clarified, thinking back on the conversation he’d missed while he was checking the home of the most recent victim for hex bags. Dean hummed around the plastic lip of his coffee cup. 

“Oh!” A woman slammed into Sam’s arm, dumping his coffee all over his suit. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” She flailed, searching for anything to help clean up the spill. “I’m so,  _so_  sorry.” 

“Don’t - don’t worry about it.” Sam chuckled. “It’s okay, really. Cheap suit anyway.” He brushed the back of his hand at his sleeve as he looked up into the woman’s eyes. “H- hi.” He stammered. 

“Hi.” She smiled shyly and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. “I’m really sorry.” She repeated.

“It - it’s - it’s fine.” Sam tripped over his words, eyes unable to leave her face. 

“I’m Y/N.” She offered, extending her hand. Sam took it kindly and shook it, holding it for just a little too long without saying anything. Dean cleared his throat behind him and Sam shook his head, bringing him back to reality.

“Uh - um, Sam. I’m Sam.” He managed. 

“Where ya goin’ in such a hurry?” Dean prompted from over Sam’s shoulder. “Dean, by the way.” He nodded, earning a wider smile from Y/N.

“I’m um, just off to the police station.” Y/N looked up from gathering her papers, scattered along the cement. Dean and Sam shared a look for the brief second that Sam peeled his eyes away from the stranger.

“Any reason? Everything alright?” Dean raised a brow. 

“Just looking into the recent murders is all. They seem a little suspicious.” She shrugged, brushing off their questions. Sam noticed it then. She was dressed like a fed, glasses perched on the top of her head, no prescription in the lenses. He knew she used them when she wanted to make herself seem even more intelligent. He knew what she was doing, why she was in such a rush to get to the sheriff’s station. 

“You’re a - a  _hunter_.”


End file.
